The Magical Campus of Dalaran
If the history of magic has to be discussed, almost always Dalaran is mentioned. It was a kingdom of magic, where the brightest of minds gathered from other human kingdoms and Quel’thalas. Dalaran led in all magical advancements, though not as much as the ancient Night Elf Empire. In it’s existence, it fought demons, undead and suffered civil wars from within. In the age of the Union, it became a University to the mages of Azeroth. Tydridalamor saw the view of the floating city from a dragonhawk carriage. He thought he wouldn’t be able to see it in his lifetime, but now he was. Next to him was Grand Magistrix Belatha, who was reading over some tomes instead. “It looks, magnificent.” He commented on it. She looked at him. “Glad you liked it.” She just replied. Tyd tried to think of something to say. “So why did you get me a place here?” He asked. “And how?” The Grand Magistrix closed her book. “My husband had potential in becoming a powerful mage, but his mind was on the sword, and thoughts on who to impale it next with.” She answered. “You, seem more collected and willing to learn. Under the Union-Khaganate Exchange Program, we can send out own mages to study in Dalaran to assist in replenishing our own knowledge lost in the war. We had an empty slot, “So I decided that you should get it.” The Half-Elf tried to think. “But wouldn’t this be against the agreement?” He asked, worried. “If they find out that I’m not from the Khaganate…” Bel closed his lips. “They would expel you?” She finished the sentence. “They can try, but they know how important you are. Saving the Galaxy from some twisted God? Better not stone the Messiah.” Tyd wasn’t really assured, looking at the crimson magister’s robe he was wearing. Despite Bel’s warnings he wore some armour beneath for reasons he said to be “practical.” The Grand Magistrix sighed. “Now here we are.” She told him. “You’re here to learn, not to whine.” The chariot stopped at Krasus’ landing, the main entrance to all visitors to the city. Tyd got off to wonder at the closer look of the city once more. Bel meanwhile unloaded some baggage for him, including a suitcase of crimson-coloured leather. “You will find all you need here.” She informed. “Extra robes, a repair kit, snacks, a training sword and your main swords. You can get your learning materials, and any replacements here.” Tyd tried to list them all up in his head. “Why are you so kind to me?” He asked. She looked at him. “You remind me of my husband.” She smiled, before kissing him in the cheek. “A little too much.” She got back on the carriage and waved before it flew off. The Half-Elf picked up the baggage with one hand. He walked towards the entrance, but heard some voices behind him. “Look boys, we have an EDP here.” He turned. From a glance, they were obviously the AZUI. All wearing Dalaran Police, even going to the robes here. A Human male walked to him. “You seriously thought you could trick us?” He asked. Tyd tried to look the other way. “No, sir.” He replied. To his front, a Gnome appeared, freezing his legs in place. “We know you are the leader of the ISB. We’ve seen the photos, done the DNA test...” He whispered. “We would normally expel you at the charge of espionage, but…” The Half-Elf looked at the Gnome. “But?” He asked. The Gnome quickly responded with casting an icy slap in the face. “The Director is feeling like doing charity work.” He finished. “She’ll let you stay… As long as you give us a nice show… I’m saying like saturday night, prime time TV standards, with lots of sponsors.” Tyd was taken back by the slap. “Okay.” He replied, before feeling his cold left cheek. “An ice slap?!” The Gnome laughed. “I invented it.” He said proudly. “Knocks criminals and people like you off balance.” The Half-Elf sighed. The Human behind tutted. “We will send a polite letter to that little friend of yours.” He said. “A, polite, yet firm letter.” Tyd sighed again. “Can I go now?” He asked. The Gnome, this time punched him in the stomach? “And armour?” He asked sarcastically. “You are so going to get schooled on it.” He felt the punch, but it was absorbed well. “I face bullets.” He explained. The two agents laughed. “Your a mage, not a soldier on the frontline, moron.” The Human mocked before he thawed the captive’s legs. “Besides, it’s not be the guns that will pin you down here.” Tyd saw the two agents leave. Looks like his three years here won’t be easy. He picked up his luggage again to enter the city. *** Tyd, while trying to absorb the wonders of the city had to go to Runeweaver’s square. He saw people gathering there, age range varied with some obviously young, and others difficult to tell. At the centre was a Gnome, with a floating scroll accompanying her. The students around her were diverse, but mostly Human or Orc. She ruffled her hair as she tried to count, but just gave up. “Okay, assuming we’re all here, my names is Khralia Manaspark.” She started “I will call names, and you will be assigned to your quarters. Okay, Jeremy Bolaris?” “Here.” “Krea’ela Maritania?” “Here.” “Marcus Shatterspear” “Here.” “Jea’zeal” “‘ere, mon.” The list of names went on until only a few were left. Tyd sat on his baggage patiently. However, the Gnome’s attention went to him. “Tydridalamor Lightbringer?” She asked. He stood up. “Here.” He replied. She looked at his attire and laughed. “Did you live in the Outlands too long?” She asked. “No smart mage wouldn’t wear armour.” There were some snickers. “I was expecting more bullets at the battlefield.” He replied. “At least, when the Iron Horde hit us.” She looked the other direction. “Listen silly billy, we’ll start a brief lesson.” She said, before firing an arcane missile at him. Tyd dodged the shot with ease. “I suppose I get a head start.” He commented. She rolled her eyes. “It’s called: Why cloth is your best friend, silly.” She corrected before shooting again, twice this time. “I seriously doubt anyone else needs this.” The Half-Elf dodged again. The Gnome fired new shots after new shots while the smart Half-Elf dodged it while increasingly feeling some strain. He feels he learned his lesson but she isn’t finished yet. She finally took to preparing a big spell. “And finally…” She prepared to announce. Tired, Tyd found himself unable to move. He looked towards the tiny palms of the Gnome, until he saw a nice magic show, the arcane harmlessly washing over him, making a rather nice visual. The Gnome laughed. “And lesson over!” She concluded. “It impedes your movement, makes you tired really fast (Especially if you are casting all the time!) and if casting fire spells, You’ll start feeling like a baking Turkey on the Pilgrim’s Bounty!” The Half-Elf got up. He returned to his baggage to prepare to carry it to his quarter. She looked, and remembered. “You’ll be in the Sunreaver’s Sanctuary.” She noted to him. “Don’t forget breakfast, (It’s the most important meal of the day!) always start at seven, and first lessons at half-past eight. There’s a bulletin board too on your lessons, their locations and teachers. Buuut I suggest getting a lesson plan printed out from Admin in the old bank. Oh there’s a welcoming dinner too at Legerdemain Lounge.” He nodded, not showing his ill-will towards her. He feels dinner, then sleep should be a priority to him. Walking to the Sunreaver’s Sanctuary, and the sleeping quarters, he tried to look for his bunk. He found it untouched, but around it some were already making themselves home. Near his beds were Troll and Goblin. Placing his baggage on the bed for now, he opened to see the contents. He looked at the well-folded robes, some in red and others in violet as uniform. There was also a set of crimson-dyed silk-woven pajamas to change to at night. He closed it again, thinking he’ll have a shower once he finishes dinner. There was a crowd in Legerdemain Lounge as big as hours ago in Runeweaver’s Square. Instead of bags, people now had dinner plates, eager to eat at the welcome buffet. When food looked like it’s running out, the attending elementals quickly got them replaced. Tyd grabbed a plate and some cutlery to see what was there, and later found an empty seat and surrounded by other new students too. He was sitting next to a High Elf with dark hair who looked almost familiar to him. He got curious. “Sorry, are you a Morningblade?” He asked. She just looked at him then looked around. “I, Um, uh…” She was as socially inept as her sister, well, maybe a lot nicer. “Uh, yes. I’m uhhhh, Ari. How do you like uh, know this?” she asked. Tyd tried to think. “Your sister is pretty known in the Khaganate.” He replied. “She has been around the Khagan in her free-time.” She made some awkward faces while processing this information. “Tyr, I mean, yes! Uh, she is like popular over there? She rarely writes. Our uh, family has never really been close. We like see each other, like every couple of years?” Social awkwardness must be a family trait. Though, Tyr seems to cover it up under a mask of coldness. The Half-Elf certainly saw the family trait. “There are a few fans of her own.” He noted. “She’s however been paying much attention to our leader. Some people are even starting to think that they may be courting in private, but it’s hard to tell.” Ari just took a bite of her food, which was made up of fruit and vegetables. “Oh, uh. Hm, I don’t think she’d like that... “ She looked back. “I mean, uh, the attention not your uh… leader.” She looked away awkwardly. “Like Um,” She gave an awkward laugh. “I’m not the best at talking to people. But my sister is that kind of person, she likes the uh, tough ones. She use to like one of her friends. It was uh… a big thing for her. Not something she uh, likes to to think about.” Tyd nodded, knowing it meant about Mel. “I see.” He replied. “My name is Tydridalamor, but you can call me Tyd. We should speak in another day.” He gave his goodbye before looking for someone else to speak to. She just looked at him, then began eating her food. Downing it quickly before getting out a book to read. She would peak up every now and then to watch him with interest. As he looked around, he could see a lot of people. Two groups of people only really stood out to him. Well three, but that group looked complete out of it. One troll staring at his fingers with interest. The other two groups however could be of some interest. One was a Troll and a Goblin playing checkers, the same two who were near his bunk. The other was a large group of people hanging around each other, taking up a lot of room, sitting on the tables. Seeing that they are his roommates, he chose to approach them. “Hello.” He greeted to them. “I’m Tydridalamor, and I see we’re close to our bunks.” The troll just looked at him for a second and turned her attention back to the checkers game. “Yah, yah mon. That’s nice.” She dismissed him. The Goblin just laughed. “Good to meet you my man, don’t get too angry at my friend here. She gets uh, a bit cranky when she is loosing.” He gave a grin while the troll sighed. She looked at him. “I’m not losin’ mon! I be thinkin’ fast!” The Goblin just gave him a smile. “I’m Greizzlik Midi and this lovely lady is Jea’zeal.” Drawing a sigh from the troll. “Anyway my man, what are you doing in this wonderful floating city? Going into the military so you can go into politics, maybe business? Family?” He studied him a bit more. “I’m guessing personal interest or something?” Tyd nodded. “More or less.” He replied. “The Grand Magistrix suggested that I take part in this because of my potential. After this I will be a Magister back home.” He turned to the checkers piece. There was a strategy that can let Jea’zeal still win. He went to the Troll and whispered the next move to her, and watched with a smug. “My father was good at checkers. I learned from him. Chess however, I found a better tutor.” The Goblin smiled as he countered the whole move. “Very nice move.” He said as he defeated the troll. “Father must’ve been a very good checkers player… but, while everyone was playing chess, I was playing checkers.” he said with a smile. The Troll just sighed. “This ain’t over mon, best twenty out of forty.” The Goblin just smiled and nodded. “Sure.” He left them to their game. Before ending the night, he got the sight of Troll looking at his fingers like if they are some sort of interest. “Hello?” He asked. The troll just looked at him, but it appeared he wasn’t really looking at him. “‘Ey mon.” The troll was obviously more interested in his fingers. “Ya ever notice how like fingers can grasp stuff mon?” The Half-Elf looked at him weird. “Umm…” He tried to think of a reply. “Yeah?” The troll just looked around. “Mon, the colours, can you see the colours mon! Just so… peaceful mon. Just so peaceful!” He was having a rather good high. Tyd sighed. “Stay away from the weed, mon.” He advised. It actually reminded him of his washed up cousin. The troll just looked at him. “Mon, why would I be smokin’ garden weeds mon? This is my specil mojo juice mon.” He raised an eyebrow. “Mojo?” He asked. The troll smiled. “Yah mon, my own special blend. Made it meself.” he offered a small cup of terrible smelling brew. Tyd looked at it, wondered what was placed in it. He only took a sip and returned it, tasting a bit strong and not enough to go high. “Tastes, like burning?” He asked. The troll laughed. “Ya man, I put a bit ‘o burned oak in there mon.” Suddenly he could see all the colours, all the colours of the rainbow around him… also he kinda felt like eating food. Maybe a kebab. Tyd shook himself. “I should go.” He thanked as he took his plate. He grabbed a kebab, burger, pizza and steak to find something to kill the brew quick. Man those burgers look so colourful, everything was so colourful. He felt as if he should mellow out. He ate quickly, munching at the burgers at a fast pace. It was normal for him to eat fast, as he had to in combat condition. Due to his large use of magic, he had a bigger appetite to maintain himself. He turned to the kebab, quickly gone from his plate. The steak was gone too, even to the fat. People were just staring at him now, it was rather awkward as he must’ve been eating really, really fast. Several people looked away other began talking to each other. The large group of people at the table he spotted before were laughing at him. Tyd suddenly felt full. He supposed he should go to bed soon. He quietly left the building to return to his quarters. After dinner, he took out the pajamas and a grooming kit out to have a shower, taking them with him to search for the changing room. The changing room was on the same floor, and separated by gender. There, he looked for an empty shower. Turning on the tap, he started to wash himself, thinking of his own future, and ignoring the noise around him. It was a slight bliss to him after a busy day, thoroughly washing himself. After finishing the shower, he changed his clothes to the pajamas Bel provided, finding it to fit him perfectly. Returning to his bed, he found others not there yet, likely still playing checkers. He brought out an icon of the Emperor and Tenno Jimmu to keep at the window, and placed a crimson table-runner beneath it. Incense was lit with his finger, and he prayed quietly before turning off the light, covering the icon and going to sleep. Category:Days in Dalaran Category:Lore